Wilheim Martell
Wilheim Martell is the son of Krenna, and Luca Martell making him a member of House Martell. Wilheim has one sibling in the form of Alex Martell of whom married Jake James and has become a major member of House James through this marriage but she still holds major loyalty to House Martell. Wilheim married Stacey Martell of whom was once a member of House Moore one of the sworn houses of House Martell. With Stacey Martell he has three children in the form of Wilheim, Vilheim, and Lila Martell of which Vilheim, and Lila Martell are both very young but Wilheim Martell II. is one of his Seneschal, and in this way is a growing commander that Wilheim has a lot of faith in. Wilheim Martell was born the first son of Luca, and Krenna Martell and for this reason he was very important to his father. In order to make sure his son achieved everything that he wanted for him, he sent his son at an early age to the Lucernian Academy where he hoped Wilheim would make many friends so that his influence would grow. While at the Lucernian Academy he made good friends with Saiden Scarlet and this relationship has continued for their entire lives as the two have constantly fought side by side. Wilheim Martell joined the forces that went with William Lovie III. on the Journey and his arrival in Stormwind heralded the arrival of the full Martell forces, and while camped he became closer friends with William and rejoined his best friend Saiden Scarlet. Wilheim Martell would fight in the Battles of the Journey and was shocked at the destruction that the Orcs left in their wake, and then following this he was one of the men that followed William into the Sky Tower and confronted his father. Wilheim Martell would lead the forces of House Martell into Westros to help his cousins husband Robb Starke take control of the city, and would take his son and several cousins with him as well. History Early History Wilheim Martell was born the first son of Luca, and Krenna Martell and for this reason he was very important to his father. In order to make sure his son achieved everything that he wanted for him, he sent his son at an early age to the Lucernian Academy where he hoped Wilheim would make many friends so that his influence would grow. While at the Lucernian Academy he made good friends with Saiden Scarlet and this relationship has continued for their entire lives. : '' "I didn't accept that my life would be nothing more then tending to my father's farm until the day came that some other farmer brought him a cow and I was sold. Some part of me just believed that I was destined for more then that."'' : -Stacey Martell Stacey was tired of being a nothing on her parents farm, and in this feeling she wanted nothing more then to be like the rich men and women she saw walking the streets of Lucerne Hold every day she walked to work. She knew she had only one thing going for her in the form of her looks, and she would use this to her advantage in flirting her way into influence. She would take on the personage of a princess from the lands of Dole, and this ruse would allow her entry into areas that she otherwise would have had no hope in ever seeing. She was able to support this lifestyle through the menipulation of the old nobles of Lucerne Hold who paid her whatever she wanted just for a chance to touch her. As she became known to many of the nobles of Lucerne Hold she caught the eye of the young son of Luca Martell named Wilheim Martell. Wilheim watched her from afar as she plied her trade of enticing men without actually doing anything sexual with them, and in this time he became desperatly in love with her. Too afraid to speak to her he simply watched her from afar, and the few times they met was when she was going to see his father, and despite him begging his father to stop because of how he felt his father continued. : "I followed her all times of the day, and despite the fact that I understood what I was doing was borderline insane I couldn't stop myself. Everytime I saw her I simply wanted her more, and it was my greatest failing that it took her nearly being killed for me to say something to her. I can take solice in the fact that I have her now, but I just keep thinking back to how much different things could have been if I was a second later." : -Wilheim Martell She kept this ruse going for nearly a year until she met with Seria Scorpian of whom wanted her to do sexual things that she was in no way willing to do. The first few times she was able to resist him but he continued to threaten her until eventually he cornered her in the small room she was staying in above a hostel in Lucerne proper and proceeded to try and attack her. Her silent guardian Wilheim Martell would finally step in and would stop Seria from doing any true damage to her, and in this moment of bravery he had changed both their lives. Wilheim would beat back Seria Scorpian to the point that Seria would be quite badly hurt, and would stay for several months back with his family as to try and heal from the attack. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Family Members Relationships Category:House Martell Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal